


Stop playing, who gave you the right?

by crescentbin



Category: Nine Percent, Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Adorable soft Chengstin, Agebent so much no character is the right age, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nongnong is a soft baby, Somewhat enemies to friends to lovers?, Sugar, Xukun is somewhat of an asshole, Xukun's just misunderstood, Zhengting babysits Justin and Quanzhe, Zhengting is a soft boi, agebent, and they're friends, in the beginning at least, is he being a fuckboy or is he actually attracted?, literally the most cliche AU but it's gay, literally they eat all the sugar, so is Quanzhe, spoiler: he's actually attracted, xukun is a fuckboy, zhengting doesn't knw xukun is gay too, zhengting temporarily hates Xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbin/pseuds/crescentbin
Summary: Zhengting thinks Xukun is a complete asshole before he meets him.Zhengting thinks Xukun is a fuckboy when he meets him.But what now?Chengstin are really soft and cute





	1. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you need help with the chapter titles! I can explain!

Zhengting sighed, sitting down on the couch. He had been babysitting some of his neighbours' kids, Justin and Quanzhe. Both were complete angels, but god knew they could be the devil just as much as they were pure innocent souls. They were really nice kids, and he liked them. It wasn't like they were much younger than him, they were 15 and 16 and he was only 20. Even with teenage angst and whatnot, they were bearable. They could just be too much for him at times like these. 

 

At their age, they really didn't need to be babysat. Zhengting's job, really, was making sure that they did nothing too crazy like the teenagers they were and accidentally killed themselves. To him they were more like his friends, or maybe like cousins.

 

Times like these when Quanzhe dared Justin to eat the spiciest instant noodles in world history, without anything to help get rid of the spiciness. It was not going well, unless your definition of well included a hysterically laughing Quanzhe and Justin blowing "flames" as if he were a dragon and screaming just because, well, it was Justin. Zhengting wouldn't have expected anything less from him. 

 

This went on for a little more until the kids' parents had gotten home for work and Zhengting, relieved but also oddly disappointed, went home. 

 

He got home to the house he was renting a room in. The house was owned by an older couple that often reminded Zhengting of his own parents. He had always wanted to come to this collage since he started dancing. He expected to live in the dorms but luckily everything worked out for him and instead of getting a crappy dorm room, complete with roommate, he got a room at this house. He had met Mrs. Cai when he first came to town and he had helped her our with some heavy gardening supplies and she had invited him to eat with them. Zhengting, being polite, did as she said and the couple offered him rent at their house. He paid them for rent but also did odd jobs for them here and there when they needed the help. Now they were somewhat his second pair of parents. The older couple were quite rich due to Mr. Cai's business, but they didn't have many people around them after being fooled by many people who wanted their money and not their company. 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Cai had a son who was roughly around his age, they said. His name was Cai Xukun and there were pictures of him all over the house. His parents never stopped talking about him, how perfect he was and how smart he was and who he and Zhengting would get along _so well_. Zhengting wasn't so sure if the last statement would be true. He had been living with the Cais for two years or so now and he had never even come for a visit. What kind of son even was that?

 

When he went in the front door, he was met by an excited Mrs. Cai putting her phone down on the coffee table. Minding his manners, he bowed to the older lady and she welcomed him in, as always.

 

"Zhengting, you do know that we have a son right?" She said. Zhengting had guessed that might have been the source of her excitement. Her son seemed to be her pride and joy, which was understandable because he was their only child.

 

"Yes Auntie, called Xukun, is he not?" Zhengting answered, wondering what about the infamous Xukun it was this time. He had heard all sorts of storys about him already, ranging from embarrassing baby and toddler stories to how proud she was of him for going to business school and taking over the business after Mr. Cai.

 

"Ah yes. Kunkun is coming for a visit this weekend!" Well then. Zhengting hadn't expected that but it had bound to happen some time in his four year's stay. He had already been though 2 years and it hadn't happened yet so it was due to happen just about now.

 

"How nice!" Zhengting tried to act genuinely happy, falling short at the genuine part. "I'd love to finally meet your son, Auntie," Fortunately, the older lady seems too immersed in her happiness to notice Zhengting's lack of one, and he was relived since he didn't want to be rude.  

 

Zhengting walked into his room and hung up his backpack and jacket, then sat down at his desk seat, deep in thought. Hopefully, Xukun or apparently, _Kunkun,_ would be tolerable. Zhengting got along with most people but from what kind of son would not even come visit his parents for two years? a horrible one, that's what. Zhengting made it a habit to go back and visit his parents as often as possible, especially on holidays.

 

Time flies quicker when you try and hold it back, and that was exactly what happened to Zhengting. 

 

He didn't want to meet Xukun. Judging from the pictures and stories, he was really just an egotistic, self absorbed asshole. Sure, definitely a good looking asshole. But still a complete dick. _Straight people,_ Zhengting thought, shaking his head unconsciously.

 

Next thing he knew, it was the weekend. He had tried to get out of this in any way possible. "Babysitting" Justin and Quanzhe, Doing homework. Somehow the universe seemed to want him to meet Xukun very badly. So meet Xukun he had to do. He was sitting in his room, with his books out and laptop up and convincing himself that he was doing homework. His parents hadn't liked the idea of him being only a dance major so he had to take some other classes. Pointless if you ask him, but he would listen to his parents. 

 

His wish that somehow the old couple forgot about him went ungranted when they called his name a little after the doorbell rang. He cursed under his breath and hoped that he looked presentable at the least and headed out of his room, closing the door behind him.

 

Xukun wasn't very different from what he had expected him to look like. His hair was dyed a bright blond but he could see his roots, growing out in black. He had a single dangly earring hanging from his left ear. He was quite tall but not as tall as him, Zhengting noted. He seemed to be wearing some makeup but it was hard to tell. He was smirking a little. _Definitely generic rich fuckboy,_ Zhengting thought. His expensive _generic fuckboy_ clothes only added to the thought.

 

"Kunkun, Zhengting is the nice boy who helps us out a lot, I've told you about him a bit, haven't I? Zhengting, this is our son Xukun," Mrs. Cai said excitedly.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zhu Zhengting," Zhengting offered his hand for a handshake, purely out of habit and manners.

 

"Cai Xukun," Xukun replied, shaking his hand and giving Zhengting a smirk. Oh, they definitely weren't going to get along. 

 

Everyone sat down in the living room and had a long conversation about Xukun and his business school or whatever it was. Zhengting wasn't paying much attention. He was quite relieved when Mr. Cai got a phone call and Mrs. Cai decided that was enough talking. The relief didn't last long however, when he realized that he was now alone with Xukun.

 

"Zhu Zhengting," Xukun said, over enunciating each syllable. Zhengting merely looked at him and raised an eyebrow. " I can already tell we're going to get along so well, aren't we?" Zhengting rolled his eyes. He did not want to be flirted with by a straight fuckboy. Was it that easy to tell that he was gay, or had the Cais told their son?

 

"Uh huh," He replied, voice deeply laced with sarcasm. "We're going to be best friends, obviously." Zhengting's reply seemed to strike interest in Xukun. He smirked wider. 

 

"Why of course," Zhengting really didn't like that tone he was using. Just then, Mrs. Cai had called _Kunkun_ over and Zhengting could be spared from this torture and go back to doing pretend homework. "Well, I'll see you around, then," Xukun said with a wink before departing.

 

Zhengting went back to his room and made sure his door was closed and locked before he pulled out his phone and FaceTimed his hometown friends. Hyungseop picked up pretty quickly and Zhengting could see that Euiwoong was there with him. It relieved him to see them, but just as much, it reminded him of why he was having to call them in the first place. He sighed.

 

"Hyungseoppie, Euiwoongie, cheer me up." He sighed.

 

"What happened?" Euiwoong chirped, trying to get into the camera's view properly.

 

"Ugh, Mr. and Mrs. Cai's son came home today and he is such a fuckboy. I swear, he was trying to flirt with me, and he's straight. He'll flirt anything as long as it'll have a reaction." _To make it worse, he's hot,_ Zhengting thought but of course didn't say out loud.

 

"Rough," Hyungseop replied. The two had gotten used to Zhengting's whininess and were indifferent to it. They let him rant until he had to go because his phone was almost out of battery. He said goodbye hand hung up, feeling a little better. He plugged his phone and sat back down at his desk, now actually focusing on his work.

 

His productivity was broken by a knock on his door about a hour later. Groaning, Zhengting got up to open the door since it had been locked. When he opened it, he came face to face (and a little too close for comfort) to none other than Cai Xukun, still with a smirk on his face. 

 

"We're eating out, we're leaving in 15 minutes. Better not be late, Princess," He said and promptly walked away, leaving Zhengting to wonder what the fuck just happened. Still in a weird daze, he changed out of his comfy clothes and into a nicer outfit and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multichapter fic and my very first fic for idol prducer, hope it's alright! Always feel free to yell at me, leave suggestions, thing you want to see, parts you liked in the chapter, etc in the comments!


	2. Aconite/Monkswood

When Zhengting walked out, the Cai family seemed to have gathered in the living room and seeing him, they stood up. Zhengting had no clue where they were going to go but he was sure it was going to be somewhere fancy.

 

On the taxi to the restaurant, Mrs. Cai couldn't seem to stop asking Xukun questions about school and telling stories about him when he was younger. He half-heartedly answered the questions but didn't even acknowledge the stories. Zhengting was surprised at how rude he was. There really was no excuse to just ignore someone, straight up. Especially if that someone is your parent. It annoyed him but he tried to make up for Xukun's lack of response himself, laughing and nodding and adding comments here and there, even though he was going off autopilot.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when the taxi stopped in front of a pleasant looking and very well decorated restaurant. Once in the restaurant, they were lead to a private room that was even fancier than the rest of the place. It even had it's own chandelier. Zhengting tried not to gawk but the shock must've shown anyway, he could tell by the look Xukun had given him a bit later, which in return he glared back.

 

The dinner went by in a blur to Zhengting. He had to sit beside Xukun, which did not go well. Every time their arms brushed against each other, he would smirk at him. One time, Xukun casually rested his hand on Zhengting's thigh, unknown to the parents sitting across from them. Zhengting hoped his alarm didn't show and pushed the older's hand away just as casually.

 

He could swear that Xukun was trying to seduce him. he would even believe it if it were anyone else. After all, not to toot his own horn, but Zhengting was good looking and people admitted to it. Heck, one of his most proudest achievements include turning straight boys bi, at least for him. But Xukun? Nah. He was too perfect, too polished, too straight. Too much of a fuckboy, more than anything. Zhengting was probably just a toy that he could play around with and manipulate, play with his feelings, play with his heart. Well, Zhengting wasn't going to let that happen.

 

On the taxi ride back, Zhengting and Xukun were sitting together in the back row. Zhengting internally groaned and stuck his hands into his pockets, searching for earbuds and his phone, or really, just an excuse not to have Xukun talk to him. Shit, then he realizes. His phone was still in his room, being charged. he cursed lightly under his breath, but somehow Xukun managed to pick it up.

 

"Don't swear, it doesn't sound nice coming from pretty lips like yours," He said in normal fuckboy-ish manner. He set his left hand on Zhengting's head, gently sliding it down until it was by his jaw and turning his head towards him. Zhengting hated fuckboys. So much.

 

"Fuck off," He said lightly pushing the hand off. Knowing Xukun would hear him but hoping that the driver and Mr. and Mrs. Cai wouldn't hear. If they did, they showed no sign of doing so.

 

"Princess, what did I just tell you?" Xukun smirks. "If you don't listen it's not going to go good." He adds, and Zhengting is just curious how a person can be so much of an asshole. Really, if he just shut his mouth, Zhengting might even like him. (He shakes his head at the sheer thought of liking that person anyway.) But god knew that nobody would deal with someone this annoying. And why Princess, of all names? Sure, he might be gay, but he definitely didn't go by female pronouns or anything.

 

"Stop calling me Princess," He said, slightly upset at the name and glaring. He only realizes he is pouting (it was like second nature to him, his friends always called him cute and whatnot, then it started to stick a little, for Zhengting's distaste.) when Xukun points it out.

 

"You really are one you know, look at that pout," If Zhengting had been told this by any of his other friends, he would have been upset, angry maybe. But coming from Xukun? Hell no. Even Xukun must have sensed the change in Zhengting's emotion.

 

"Stop. Just fuck off." Zhengting hissed at Xukun, before looking out the window and completely ignoring Xukun.

 

When they arrived back at home, Zhengting, after thanking Mr. and Mrs. Cai multiple times, dashed to his room and locked himself in. It was Satuday night, and this torture would be over by tomorrow right? Since Xukun was so clearly a model student and he couldn't afford to miss classes or anything. He sighed. Less than 24 more hours with this asshole. And at least some of them will be spent here, alone and safe from Cai Xukun the fuckboy's either snarky or overly flirty comments.

 

He didn't want to spend his precious spare time thinking about him, but every time he tried to do anything, Xukun's head popped up in his mind. His deep voice, repeating Princess over and over again. Just the though of him got Zhengting all riled up, but for some reason, he couldn't stop. He was in his brain and he was there to stay. As if having the real person around wasn't enough to make Zhengting pissed as hell.

 

A couple minutes later when he opened his door after a knock to see a note and some fruit, a cup of water and a pill of something. He didn't like the looks of this at all but he went along with it. He closed the door quickly and locked it again, just in case Xukun was to jump out at him from the room right beside and start bugging him all over again.

He found that the note, when he unfolded it, was actually two notes. The outer one was from Mrs. Cai and he read that one first.

 

_ZhengZheng, I'm writing you a note since Kun told me you had a headache so I thought you might not want me droning on and on to you. Anyway, Kunkun told me he wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you if it was alright by you, since you didn't talk much because of your headache. I got you some Advil too. The other note is from Kunkun, read it also <3 Love, Auntie._

 

What kind of lies were Xukun even telling? It gave him a literal headache just because of him. He supposes that explained the water and what he now assumed to be Advil on the tray.

 

_Princess, it looks like we get to spend some time together. I'll be around for a while, shit's up with my dump of  a university. Since we'll be seeing each other a lot, I'm taking you out tomorrow to spend some quality time. Don't object, you wouldn't want your dear Auntie to be upset that you're not getting along with her son, would you? - Your Prince._

 

Zhengting groaned at the note. Why did Xukun always have to be such an asshole? It would even be better if they could just not get along but it looked like he was going to keep up that fuckboy persona forever, or at least as long as he could. And Zhengting didn't like fuckboys.

 

He picked up his now fully charged (thanks to him leaving it at home) phone and texted his friend, Wenjun. He complained about his situation but all Wenjun did was laugh in his face. Metaphorically, because they were texting of course. Zhengting huffed and curled up into his bed, hoping everything was all just one, big, bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter today but it'll always be around the same length. Keeping it shorter lets me update faster, and I just break everything into smaller pieces so I can update multiple times a week instead of once or twice max.


	3. Thorn Apple

Zhengting woke up with a headache (real this time, maybe Xukun predicted his future) and a sinking realization that his _quality time_ with Xukun was reality and not just a bad dream. He sighed and took the Advil that he had no use for last night. Why was Xukun so determined on torturing him? He never really did anything so horrible to him for him to hate him or anything. How could he drop out of whatever this was without making Mrs. Cai upset. (hint, he couldn't)

 

Also, what did Xukun say he was going to be around for a while? Wasn't he going to go back to his business school? What was the _shit_ that was up? The last thing he needed on his plate was some fuckboy trying to mess his entire life up. School was enough torture.

 

However, Zhengting decided to go to the place of torture anyway. It was a Sunday but the dance practice rooms would be open and Zhengting felt a bit stiff since he hadn't danced or even stretched the day before. It was still early anyway, and a good way to get away from the infinite source of unwanted comments which was the Cais' son, Cai Xukun. He wondered how such nice people could have such a bitchy son, as he grabbed a random granola bar for breakfast.

 

After absentmindedly putting on whatever comfortable clothes he could find, he headed to the school and made a beeline across campus to the studio. By the time he was there, there were also a couple people practicing in each of the rooms. He headed to the room he normally practiced in and found it already occupied with some of his friends, which wasn't really a surprise. Especially since they lived on campus anyway, and they lived more in the room than they did at their dorms. 

 

He opened the door and Wenjun, Xinchun and Zeren greeted him in a tired fashion. He greeted them back, knowing they probably spent the night in the practice room. He stretched (to the rest jealousy; he had taken modern for 12 years and he was flexible to say the least) and played his music for his new solo piece for an assignment. Solos were always the easiest for him, no clashing of opinions on music, choreography, timing. It was just his mind and his body and the music. This particular assignment was easy; choreograph a piece that described you and told a story. Zhengting was used to stories in dancing. After all, modern is nothing without acting.

 

He doesn't even realize it's been three hours since he arrived. It was now around 10:30, so he should be heading back. He gathered his stuff up. 

 

"You're leaving early, ge," Zeren commented. He nodded in agreement, not wanting to explain why he was leaving so early. He was ahead in his assignment anyway. He left and walked back home. He wondered where Xukun was even going to take him. He had only left his thoughts briefly, when Zhengting was dancing. He walked into his room, grabbing some clothes (he didn't pay quite enough attention to look at what he had picked out, but he looked good in nearly anything so it didn't really matter) and took a shower.

 

Once he was out of the shower, the house seemed to be alive. He purposely didn't leave his room because so. Several hours with Xukun, alone, was enough testing for his patience, he didn't need any extra time with the asshole than he had to spend. 

 

Around 12, his door opened and Xukun was there, in his awfully attractive fuckboy glory. Zhengting scowled a little but fixed his face up in a very fake smile before he turned towards the former.

 

"We're leaving soon, Princess, are you ready?" So Xukun hadn't learned his lesson about calling him Princess. He decided to let it slip for now. 

 

"Yeah sure," Zhengting said, getting up from his desk and grabbing his phone and a jacket. "I'm good." Xukun led him out (which annoyed him a little, since he did know how to get out of the house) and to the parking lot. 

 

Xukun, of course, had a quite expensive looking car. He gestures for Zhengting to sit in the passenger seat as he opens the door to the driver's. Zhengting really would rather not give Xukun control over where to take him, but as far as he's known him, he might be an asshole but he wasn't dangerous. He reluctantly opened the door to Xukun's surprisingly clean car and sat down. 

 

Xukun was a rather pleasant driver, really. No road rage, no speeding, no violation of anything. Just good driving. Well, Zhengting thought. There is something he's good at, besides being a fuckboy. Now that he thought of it, there was a lot of things Xukun was good at. Not that Zhengting really appreciated most of his talents. Zhengting was all the way an arts person, especially performance and musical arts, like dancing and singing. From what he'd been told and could tell, Xukun seemed to be quite the opposite at his business school, math and social studies and whatnot. 

 

It didn't take them very long to get to their destination, a small but pleasant looking café. Xukun parked in the same manner that he had driven the entire time and turned the car engine off, looking at Zhengting. Said person was very surprised at how normal this was going so far, maybe because nobody had really talked yet. He was sure, however, that Xukun would ruin it the second he opened his mouth. 

 

He was momentarily wrong because the first thing Xukun said since they left the house was a question as to what Zhengting wanted. He answered half-heartedly with whatever sounded good. He wasn't huge on cafes or coffee in the first place so he wasn't quite sure what he ordered but when it came out it looked decently edible. (he still wasn't sure exactly what it was but that was fine)

 

"So," Xukun said, back to his normal, somewhat snarky manner. "We should be getting to know each other, Princess." There it was again. Zhengting inwardly groaned but tired not to show any dislike of the name. By now, he had learned that to be affected by Xukun's mannerisms meant he was losing to him and Zhengting did not like losing.

 

"Fine," He answered, looking at the other expectantly for a question.

 

"What are you like when you're not scowling at me like you want to kill me?" He asked, Zhengting scowled before fixing his expression quickly into something more of dislike.

 

"For one, I do want to kill you," Xukun merely nodded, as if this were normal conversation. "And I dance, thank you very much." He informed. 

 

"Dance.." Xukun parroted and Zhengting looked at him, studying his expression.

 

"Don't even give me the look," Zhengting glared as coldly as he could manage as a warning to Xukun.

 

"I wasn't going to do anything bad," Xukun defends himself and for a split second, Zhengting sees something that's not what Xukun's been showing him this entire time. It was an emotion that looked new on his face than any other. What was it, he asked himself. Maybe it was sincerity. Maybe it was caring. Now that the moment passed, maybe Zhengting won't ever know again. But whatever that was, Zhengting believes him and nods. Xukun looks surprised that Zhengting wasn't trying to fight but looked somewhat happy nevertheless. "What dance do you do?"

 

"Modern and traditional," Zhengting answers, almost robot like. He's said that phrase over and over again, and almost every time, people would respond with "Oh, cool," or something along the lines. What he didn't expect is Xukun's response and for the second time that day he surprises him.

 

"I do hiphop, if you're interested, we can teach each other," For some reason, Xukun seems different. And although Zhengting likes this Xukun way better, he isn't sure if he believes him. When Zhengting looks up from his food, he wonders if the other is blushing or not. He dismisses it as the temperature in the café or his tea or something. Xukun seemed like the coffee type but it turned out he couldn't even drink it. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked, demanding for a answer. Xukun just looked confused.

 

"What do you mean?" Okay, that actually looked like a blush this time.

 

"Why aren't you being an asshole?" Zhengting asked, as straightforward as he could get himself to be. That had to be a blush on Xukun's cheeks. Nothing was adding up. What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger?
> 
> What's a beta? I don't even know her
> 
> Do you guys want a chapter in Xukun's point of view instead of Zhengting's? It might break the flow a little but it would be interesting, I would be willing to try if you guys want me to!
> 
> I appreciate kudos, bookmarks and especially comments! Everyone is so nice!


	4. Blue Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be so short please don't kill me I couldn't write more because well, you'll see.

Zhengting continued to look at the other for an answer. Xukun turned his gaze away, pretending not to hear what Zhengting had asked, but Zhengting knew he must've heard. Instead he changed the topic, since they were both finished eating anyway. The question still bugged Zhengting though, tugging at toe back of his mind and demanding for attention.

 

"We can leave now, if you're good," Xukun says and Zhengting nods. Even though Xukun wasn't answering his question he had no intent of making this any more awkward than it already was, especially since there was still a good chunk of time he had to spend with the other.

 

They got back into the car and Xukun drove into downtown. The ride wasn't long until they reached a rather old looking brick building with a pair a glass doors leading to stairs. Zhengting had no clue where this might be. He didn't ever quite make a habit of going into downtown often, even opting out of group movies. (Movies with his friends gave him a headache, they were all just like kids) 

 

Zhengting's opinion of Xukun was starting to change a little. He expected to be taken to some expensive place or something, whatever rich people do for entertainment. Golf or whatever, who knew. But neither the café or this building seemed to fit into those categories. Maybe he wasn't quite as stuck up as he thought he was.

 

Once inside (and up a flight of stairs), Zhengting discovers that inside is a clean and modernized arcade. There are games of every kind, new and old, fighting to ones with cutesy characters. Zhengting sometimes went to arcades with Hyungseob and Euiwoong, plus Seunghyuk a while back, but he wasn't one to enjoy it much. In fact, they always told him that he was the worst player. They dragged him along nevertheless. 

 

"You like arcade games, Princess?" Xukun almost seemed to be back to his normal manner, but it almost seemed half-hearted and reluctant. 

 

"I used to play at my hometown, and the kids drag me, but they say I'm the worst player." Zhengting smiles a little before realizing, again, who he's talking to. He didn't seem like him like before and it made him keep on forgetting that it was Cai Xukun he was talking to, not one of his group of friends like Xinchun, Zeren or Wenjun, or even some of his other dance team members like Yanchen or Xingjie. No. This was Cai Xukun, the infamously rich fuckboy and he had to take note of it. 

 

"Well I'll go easy on you if you ask nicely," Xukun smirked a little and as much as Zhengting hated being bad at something, he hated pity even more. 

 

"No fucking thank you," Zhengting answers. Xukun was indeed a little asshole and earlier at the café was just a fluke. But Zhengting thought maybe, was that a look of hurt? If it was, it was gone in a nanosecond and replaced with a cruel looking grin.

 

"Princess," He growled in a low voice, walking closer to Zhengting. "What did I say about swearing?" He placed his index finger on Zhengting's lips, telling him to be quiet. As much as Zhengting just wanted to punch him, something stopped him. Then it all ended and Zhengting found himself in front a street fighting game, Xukun already shoving coins into the machine.

 

They played the game, which Zhengting lost at. He honestly still wasn't sure which key was for jumping and which were for kicking and which were for punching. Mostly because he just pushed the entire keypad with his palm. Next thing he knew, they were playing a different game, and another.

 

After 13 or so games, they stopped. Since Zhengting was distracted, he did lose all of the games. Not that he hadn't expected to in the first place, but he still hated losing. He was unconsciously pouting again, only realizing when Xukun poked his cheek (which only made him pout more before he figured out he was actually pouting.)

 

Xukun did buy them snacks though, so that made it a whole bunch better. So they sat at a table, eating instant ramen and a whole ton of unhealthy food. He was probably going to get scolded by his professors and teammates, but that was only if they found out. They weren't going to. Plus he could dance fine after eating junk food anyway, he didn't know why it was such a big deal. 

 

"Can you eat this with dance and all?" It was like Xukun has read his mind.

 

"Who," He refrained from adding 'the fuck' knowing what Xukun was going to do if he did say it. "Cares."

 

"Alright," Xukun looked bemused. Neither really bothered to say any more so they ate in the silence. 

 

After they finished eating they went out of the arcade, Zhengting wondering what had happened that day and if Xukun had anything more in mind or if they were going to go home now so he could work on his assignments. In his thoughts, he forgot about the stairs and his foot slipped, and he fell, hitting his head against the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was going to be a cliché moment where Xukun catches Zhengting? Nah. 
> 
> The reason it's short is because I need to change perspective in the next chapter to Xukun because you guys liked that idea! And clearly Zhengting can't quite narrate with this state. A new chapter is coming soon because even I'm sick of this story and its lack of plot.
> 
> Comments are always open for yelling at me or whatever else you want to do (Also to remind me to update because I'm shitty and I forget.


	5. Star of Bethlehem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xukun looks back to realized how badly he screwed up. Zhengting worship ahead!

Xukun turned back to see what had happened when he heard a thud behind him.

 

He panicked when he saw.

 

Zhengting was on the stairs, unconscious, probably having had taken a wrong step and slipped.

 

He did not mean to hurt the other in any way. Hell, if anything, he wanted to talk to the younger, explain why the heck everything happened. He did not mean to lose his cool today, he wanted to keep whatever this was going for at least a while, it was fun and Zhengting was cute. But now was a good time to drop it as any. It dropped as fast as his jacket in his arms fell from his grip.

 

"Zhengting??" He called out in vain, hoping that the injury wasn't serious and Zhengting could get up. "Zhu Zhengting? Are you okay?? Zhengting?" No such luck happened and Xukun had no clue what to do. Deciding not to bring him to the hospital himself, he called an ambulance.

 

20 minutes later, he was sitting on a chair next to Zhengting's bed, said boy being hooked up to some IVs. The younger had hit his head when he fell. Thankfully, Zhengting hadn't hit his head very hard and he was going to be fine in a couple hours. 

 

That left Xukun to contemplate everything he had done wrong to Zhengting and how on earth to apologize.

 

When they first met, he had no clue what had gotten into him. Zhengting was beautiful, and he didn't want to admit it. He didn't even want to admit he was gay, his friends would probably all disown him if he did. So instead of being nice to the taller and showing his actual feelings, he decided to be an asshole. Which made no sense because he still somehow was trying to woo him and win him over. He sighed under his breath, muttering about how stupid he was, but the deed had been done. 

 

For some reason, the act stayed for longer than he anticipated. It also made him do the weirdest things. Xukun, really, was shy. His normal self shuddered at the thought that he had almost kissed Zhengting the day prior, only the day when they had met. Xukun was an introvert, none of this and how he was acting made any sense to him. But he was doing it anyway for some reasons that even any God wouldn't know.

 

Being the idiot he was, he thought it would've been easier to win Zhengting over if he wasn't shy. Now he knew he would have won Zhengting over better if he was a literal rock better than the shitty job he had done with the fake act he put on. Looking back, he now saw how he could've been friends with him from the beginning. Zhengtin wasn't really the unapproachable fairy Xukun originally thought him to be.

 

He didn't mean to scare Zhengting, really. That day at the restaurant, Xukun didn't mean the gesture to make Zhengting uncomfortable. He was a generally touchy person, especially when it came to the people he was close with. He was tired and Zhengting was a lot like some of the members of his dance team. Just way prettier. He felt comfortable, even though they had only met that day. Plus,sleep took over and honestly, he remembered half the things that had happened that night. 

 

Everything else was purely fake. But one thing was the same for both real and act Xukun. He wanted Zhengting. But there was problems about that. 

 

He still wants Zhengting. Looking down at the boy laying in bed, he looks as beautiful as ever. He was even more beautiful when he wasn't scowling. It makes him feel guilty that he's the one who puts that scowl on his face.

 

His eyes skimmed over the younger. His hair was dyed blond and it made him look like an absolute real-life prince. There were several piercings in his ears. His eyes were closed but when they were open they were a charming slight mismatch. With blond hair, he didn't even look Chinese, heck, he didn't even look human. Rather he looked superhuman, like an angel or maybe a fairy. He'd never seen him with any other colour of hair but the blond almost looked like his natural hair colour. Ah, and his lips. That Xukun came so close to kissing. He was only trying to shush him with his index finger but it was like a force pushed him, or rather pulled him in.

 

His lips were still tempting, but Xukun shook his head, discouraging himself. He doesn't deserve Zhengting. Yet. But he would make the younger his. Step by step, little by little. He had to show him he was better than how he had been the last couple days.

 

He tried to imagine himself on a date with the other. All his could think of was Zhengting scowling at him and he vowed to himself that he would fix that. If anything, that very day seemed as good as any. If only he looked out for Zhengting, he wouldn't have tripped. He mentally cursed himself again.

 

There were so many things he had done wrong. Too little he had done right. Zhengting already hated him. Was it too late to fix? Xukun's brain went through a million and one scenarios of everything that could go wrong. Before his brain exploded from the over activity, Zhengting's eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion filled his face.

 

"What happened?" Oh boy, Xukun thought. Head injury. Nobody told him Zhengting was going to lose his memory too. Just then the doctor bustled in to check on the injured boy. After checking a couple of things he informs Xukun that Zhengting's memory has simply gone hazy and that his brain should be back to order in just a bit, it was sort of the same as if you shut down a phone. He was also free to be discharged soon.

 

So until then, they talk. It only takes ten or so minutes for Zhengting to seem normal again. And he actually seems to want to talk to Xukun.

 

Maybe it wasn't as impossible as Xukun thought.

 

Little by little, step by step.

 

They could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no plot just endless worship of how perfect Zhengting is and I relate to Kunkun so much in this chapter!
> 
> Also is mostly based off of Zhengting with blond hair bc he is a literal prince


	6. Lavender and Lily of the vally

Zhengting opened his eyes, groaning a little at how bright it was. He blinked trying to take his surroundings in. Everything was white, and Xukun was here? He wracked his brain to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. No luck. The last thing he could remember was going to the café and then they went somewhere else? Where had it been?

 

"Oh, you woke up," Xukun seemed startled to see him up. Had he been knocked out? It certainly didn't feel like he fell asleep. How long had he been out and hwat on earht had happened to him?

 

A nurse walked in, interrupting his thoughts. She started talking to Xukun in a small voice, yet his head still hurt from it. Since there was a nurse here, he must be at a hospital, right? Zhengting let questions fill his head and cloud it over until the nurse had left, leaving him and Xukun alone again. He did not like the looks of this.

 

He sat up. Or at least he tried before a searing pain in the back of his head made him squeal a little and lie back down. Xukun moved towards his bed, reaching towards the remote attached to the side and propping his entire bed up to a sitting position.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes, genuine. Genuine? It was the second time the word had popped into Zhengting head, yet it still felt so wrong. Xukun wasn't genuine, he couldn't be genuine. 

 

"Can you sorta," Zhengting started speaking, then lowered his voice to a mutter. Noise sucked. "Tell me what happened? Where I am and why you brought me here?"

 

"Well," Xukun seemed to think for a second. "First, you're at a hospital." Zhengting would have rolled his eyes if he could. "We were at the arcade and when we were leaving you slipped and hit your head," 

 

Arcade? Zhengting thought. So that's where they must've went after the café. Now that Xukun mentioned it, Zhengting had a faint memory of fighting games and instant ramen. 

 

"So I called 911 and you're here now," Xukun added. "There really isn't much to tell."

 

Zhengting nodded slowly, trying not to do anything to his head. He raised his hand to it and found it bandaged. Why was he so clumsy? He was a dancer, he should.... He was a dancer. He was a dancer.

 

The panic must have shown on his face because even Xukun noticed and asked him what was wrong.

 

"I... I," Zhengting stuttered. "I told you I was a dancer right?" Xukun nodded with mild concern as to why Zhengting was freaking out. Midway through nod, his expression changed from mild concern to something like what Zhengting might look like right now.

 

"Oh." Xukun said, getting up and leaving Zhengting's little curtained cubicle. He came back a few seconds later with a doctor, frantically explaining to him as if it was his own career on the line, not Zhengting's. The doctor nodded and explained a couple of things. Xukun sported a slightly grim but not as panicked look on his face as he came back to sit by Zhengting's bed.

 

"Good news," Zhengting's heart leaped. "And bad news." Of course. "So first, we can go home now if you're feeling better. And you can dance." There would be a downside, Zhengting was sure. "Just not for the next month or so." His heart sank. Xukun seemed devastated even just to deliver the news. If he didn't respect Zhengting, at least he appreciated his career.

 

Zhengting hung his head. A month. A month without dancing, how far back would he fall? He knew the answer. Immensely. 

 

"Let's go home," He said, his voice coming out small and a little squeaky. Xukun nodded, helping him up and leading him towards the front desk.

 

"I'm sorry." Zhengting was sure he heard it but Xukun didn't even seem like he had talked. They now had gotten to the front desk and Xukun talked to the nurse there. Zhengting zoned out and soon enough, the older was leading him back towards his car and helping him into the seat.

 

"I'm sorry Zhengting," Xukun said and this time it was definitely real. "I'm sorry for this, and everything else, whatever I did to make you mad." He seemed almost childish when he said this.

 

"You know why I'm mad though," Zhengting snapped. "You know exactly what makes me mad and you still fucking did it." He paused. "You asshole."

 

"I'm sorry," Xukun repeated, much more shy and timid than Zhengting knew him as.

 

"Don't do it ever again," Zhengting responded, tone still laced with anger and Xukun replied by driving back home. 

 

Zhengting again locked himself in his room, lying in bed, hands playing with his phone idly. He was waiting for a text back from his friends but they seemed to be still busy. Probably practicing. He felt a pang in his heart, reminding him that dancing wasn't his schoolwork, it was his passion and his hobby. 

 

What was he going to do for a month? He had already phoned into his coach, explaining the situation and was merely told to rest and get better as soon as he could. 

 

And then there was Xukun, apologizing. He had seemed different today, almost as if they could be friends. What was stopping them from being friends anymore? Zhengting wondered. It was only himself. Xukun has fixed his odd mannerisms. Did Zhengting believe in second chances? He wished he could say yes but he wasn't sure. Maybe he should. The blond had actually seemed sorry when he apologized. 

 

A knock broke his train of thought. He tried to yell out for the guest to come in, his voice only ending up at a speaking level, but the intruder seemed to have understood anyway and the door opened. Xukun was there, along with a ton of chocolate and fruit and candy. 

 

"Hey," He said quietly, perching on the edge of Zhengting's bed as he had earlier in the hospital. "I brought you food." Zhengting laughed a little.

 

"No shit, Sherlock." He answered. "But thanks. How did you know I liked theses?"

 

"You," Xukun's cheeks flushed into a rosy pink. "Told me, at the arcade. Maybe you don't remember." Zhengting didn't recall that but he nodded anyway. "I got you flowers too," He added, handing Zhengting a bouquet of purple and white flowers that smelled really nice. The purple flowers were, if Zhengting recalled correctly, lavender, but he wasn't sure what the white ones were. They were pretty, however, with several small bell-like flowers on one stem.

 

"Thank you," Zhengting said, also blushing.

 

"I'm really sorry," Xukun added as he headed towards the door. 

 

"I forgive you," Zhengting answered. He wasn't sure why but it felt right. "We can start over. My name's Zhu Zhengting." A smile spread across Xukun's face.

 

"I'm Cai Xukun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late updates guys, school is a bitch.
> 
> If you were wondering what the white flowers were, they're Lilies of the valley. One of lavender's meanings are healing and lily of the valley means sorry so I used those, also they're really pretty together.


	7. Rue

Zhengting woke up with sunlight cascading through his curtains. What time was it? It seemed late, and he knew had to go to school, he had a project due soon. He still wasn't satisfied with the choreography and he knew his professor would point out that goddamn balance again if he didn't practice enough that every move looked the same every time he performed. Plus, Zeren and he were going to help each other out a bit and try to smooth out their different dancing styles to make it different from how they always danced. He still hadn't figured out if he was going to film or perform live, and if he was to film, how. They both had their ups and downs, but Zhengting was thinking about recording it this time, since he normally goes with live performances. Wenjun and Xinchun would probably pester him on all the details about Xukun at dance practice, every time they get a break. And he was to finish early enough to get to Quanzhe and Justin, the most adorable and lovable little devils. He smiled thinking of the two boys. Justin had told him about a boy he had a crush on, and he was absolutely adorable. Anyway, he had to get to school. 

 

No.

 

Not after yesterday, he didn't have to go to school for a month, really.

 

The feeling of freedom was odd. He was free to do whatever he wanted, whatever he wished, go anywhere and do anything. But he wasn't allowed to do the one thing he liked the most. Dance. He could settle for the second best thing. Since last night, anyway.

 

Cai Xukun.

 

It was equally odd not to hate the blond. Zhengting had gotten so used to associating words like fuckboy and asshole to the name that it felt crazy to be friends with the owner of the name. 

 

A soft pleasant scent hit Zhengting's nose. The flowers from last night which were still just sitting on his bedside table, along with all the treats Xukun had brought. He hadn't had a chance to eat those yet, He feel asleep almost immediately after Xukun left. He decides to let the flowers dry.

 

He sets the flowers on his bookcase where the sun will definitely hit it. Turning around, he comes face to face with Xukun and jumps a bit, bumping into the bookcase.

 

"Good morning," Xukun's voice is much more soft and mellow than Zhengting remembers it being. It suits him better than the deeper voice. He still associates deep voices to fuckboys and assholes.

 

"Hey," Zhengting murmurs quietly. 

 

"Thanks for forgiving me," Xukun said abruptly. Zhengting merely nodded as a response. It was too early for such conversation.

 

"Can we go to the kitchen? I want food." Zhengting changed the topic. He was hungry though.

 

"I got you all this food and you want to go to the kitchen for food?" Xukun gestured madly at the pile of sweets sitting on Zhengting's bedside table.

 

"I hate to agree with my coach," Zhengting mock sighed a deep sigh. "But I need to eat healthy and candy and chocolate didn't count as a healthy breakfast last time I checked."

 

"Have some fun! You're not even going to be dancing for a month anyway, what better things to use your month for?" Xukun grinned, and Zhengting didn't need to be convinced anyway.

 

"Fine." Zhengting pouted. "Get me some ice cream please?" He added momentarily.

 

"Get your own ice cream," Xukun scolded, but he was already walking towards the door. "So I couldn't find an ice cream scoop so we're just going to have to eat this whole thing, how does that sound?" He held up a tub of ice cream and two spoons. 

 

"Great." Zhengting grinned widely. 

 

They both had a feast of sugar that morning, and while it wasn't the healthiest thing, there is no better way to strengthen a friendship that going sugar high together and eating candy and cookies and ice cream. 

 

"Ick, why did you get me chocolate?" Zhengting asked, picking out all the chocolates from the big pile, a disgusted look on his face.

 

"Chocolate is the best thing ever," Xukun looked offended. "Do you actually not like it? You spawn of the devil."

 

"I don't see the appeal in chocolate." He held up a bag of gummy candies. "These though, I see all the appeal in these." He ripped the bag open and grabbed a couple, giving some to Xukun and shoving one in his mouth.

 

10 minutes later, they had empty candy wrappers and a carton of ice cream, still at least half of the treats that Xukun had first got Zhengting and two very sugar high boys.

 

 "Maybe your coach was right," Xukun laughed. Zhengting laughed with him.

 

"I'm bored." Zhengting stated after a couple of minutes of sitting there doing nothing. "Talk to me," Zhengting grabbed Xukun's shoulders and shook him front and back gently, Xukun letting his head loll around. 

 

"Hi," Xukun sat upright, seeming to come to his senses, snapping out of his tired trance. "What do you want me to say?"

 

"Anything." Zhengting replied. "I know next to nothing about you, Xukun. Who are you?"

 

"Well." Xukun paused. "I'm 21 and in my third year of business school. I rap in my spare time but I dance too. I have a team actually. I.." He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. "What about you?"

 

"Hmm," Zhengting now knew why Xukun hesitated so much. "I'm 20, I'll be 21 in a bit though. I take dance and it's my second year." Xukun nodded. "My friends are Bi Wenjun, Huang Xinchun and Ding Zeren, maybe you'll meet them when they come around. They're on my dance team too. Oh, my dance team! There's more guys of course, Zhu XIngjie, Zhou Yanchen,"

 

Zhengting continued about his dance team, Xukun merely choosing to listen and follow along. He could tell that the younger clearly was passionate about it.

 

Zhengting glanced at the clock. 

 

"Hey, Xukun," Zhengting said abruptly, in the middle of a story involving a cartoon character and Xingjie and a little kid.

 

"Yeah?" Xukun looked up. "By the way, now that we're friends, you can call me Kun. Or Kunkun if you'd like too."

 

"Okay, _Kunkun_ ," Zhengting grinned widely. "Anyway, I need to get going. I babysit these two kids down the street and it's about time they come home from school."

 

"Sound nice when you say it." Xukun said nodding. "Have fun babysitting!"

 

Zhengting gathered some random things and headed over to Justin's house, by the time he got there the kids' bus had dropped them off. To his surprise however, instead of two angel-devil creatures, there were 4 angel-devil creatures. 

 

"Hey Zheng ge!" Justin cried out in his usual loud voice. 

 

"Hi Justin, Quanzhe, who are these other two?" Zhengting asked, trying to sound alive for at least 10 minutes before he melted into a pile of goo without brains.

 

"This is Linong but call him Nongnong, he's one of my friends in my class!" Quanzhe introduced enthusiastically. Nongnong seems to be just at cute and cuddly looking ad Quanzhe. Zhengting didn't trust him though, Quanzhe could still be evil, little hamster cheeks and all. The newly introduced boy was wearing a pink shirt and smiled happily, waving at Zhengting. Maybe he would trust this kid after all. 

 

"Chengcheng," Justin pointed at the boy beside him, his cheeks flushed the lightest pink. "He's in my class." Chengcheng nods. Chengcheng is somehow decent looking, even in his awkward teenage years. He seems like the type of person to get along well with Justin. From the lightest blush of Justin's cheeks, Zhengting was sure this was Justin's little crush. Justin didn't have bad taste. 

 

"Nongnong, Chengcheng, this is Zhengting ge. He's supposed to babysit us but he just hangs out with us and stops Justin from accidentally breaking the window and falling through with all the broken glass." Quanzhe explains. Nongnong has the cutest look of confusion. Zhengting didn't want to think about the time Justin almost broke a window. If he was lucky, he also might have fell through the open window. "What? It happened," Quanzhe says.

 

"Hi Chengcheng, Nongnong. Justin, did you ask your parents if you can bring friends?" Zhengting asks the youngest boy

 

"Why is it always me getting into trouble, ge? But I told them, I promise." Justin said confidently.

 

Almost as soon as Justin answered his question, Chengcheng showed the younger something that seemed to be hilarious enough to laugh overexaggeratedly and roll off the couch, Quanzhe and Nongnong giggling at Justin and Chengcheng just laughing his head off. Loudly too. Zhengting sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for once this chapter is a decent length but now the problem is I'm missing plot. This is just gonna be cute random fluffs (tbh they might not even be Zhengkun, I want to add Chengstin a little) for a while so yeah sorry if you wat plot just let me know when you're so done with fluff it makes your eye bleed.


	8. Viscaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I clarified this properly, but I changes some ages. Mostly I just aged down Zhengting and aged up Xukun though. Ziyi is the same age as Xukun. They are 21. Zhengting is 20 and so are most of his friends and dance people. (Zeren, Xinchun, Wenjun, Xingjie, Yanchen, anyone else I might mention) Quanzhe, Nongnong and Chengcheng are all 16 and Justin is 15 but he goes to school a year above. I hope that's helpful to everyone!

"Zheng ge!!!!" Nongnong tugged on his arm with the cutest little grin. 

 

He supposes the kids are cute. What he doesn't understand, though, are how tall they are. Of course, he was nowhere near short at 183 centimetres, but these kids were growing yet none of them were more than 5 or 6 inches shorter than him. They still acted like the cute devilish idiots they were though. Zhengting sighed a little under his breath.

 

Justin and Chengcheng were whispering to each other and Zhengting noticed how the youngest boy's cheeks and ears were tinged red. From what he gathers though, Chengcheng is a dense idiotic dork and wouldn't notice if Justin turned the shade of a firetruck. Young love, Zhengting thought. He never really had that, but it definitely absolutely adorable.

 

Quanzhe and Nongnong, on the other hand, were doing actual homework at the short coffee table in front of the couch. One of the them would ever so often tug Zhengting's sleeve or call out to him for help and Zhengting couldn't refuse either of the adorable babies. (Yes, they were 16, with the exception of Justin, who had an early birthday but was 15. They were still babies though.)

 

Zhengting was zoning out, also very secretively sneaking glances towards Chengstin. (Quanzhe and Nongnong's words. Plus, it was a cute name anyway.) At some point he was positive Justin had the most fanboying smile on his face and regretted in taking a picture. From then on he kept his phone camera out and caught several pictures of heavily blushing Justin, along with some others. He also might have taken some pictures of the two by his feet. They were absolutely adorable and he could not help himself.

 

After another hour or two, he was finally free from double the demons. He went back home, just to find Xukun, and a huge pile of junk takeout food. 

 

"Are you _trying_ to spoil me, Kun?" Zhengting laughed.

 

"Why shouldn't I?" He shrugged. "I also sorta feel bad that you can't dance and it's kinda my fault, so I decided to make it up with extra food."

 

"Well," Zhengting grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. "I'm not complaining, it's free food. Plus you're rich enough to afford it." The older shrugged again and also grabbed a slice of pizza. 

 

"The only real civil and reasonable interactions I had with you involve food," Xukun added as an afterthought.

 

Zhengting wracked is now-back memory. They didn't get along at first. The café and the arcade went okay. Those involved food. When they made up, Xukun brought him a whole pile of sweets. So the older was right. Was he that easy to win over?

 

"Now that I think of it, you're right... Is that a bad thing?" Zhengting laughed a bit and took another bite of the pizza.

 

"Nah," Xukun answered and they proceeded to eat.  

 

They were steadily working through all the food and at some point Xukun started playing a movie. Zhengting wasn't even sure what the plotline, rather distracted with everything else. The food, not to mention the older.

 

After about another hour, the movie was over. Zhengting found himself laying with his head in the blonde's lap. His heart pounds a little when he realizes this. It shouldn't be. Why was there this feeling in his heart? What even was the feeling and why on earth was it directed to Xukun, his now-friend?

 

"What do you want to do?" Xukun asked after a couple minutes of sitting in silence, Zhengting enjoying the older's fingers running through his hair, just a little. 

 

"I don't know... We could watch another movie, or we could go somewhere but I don't know where we would go because I'm hurt and supposed to be resting." He said the last bit with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

 

"I could show you my friends," Xukun suggested. "Yours are in school anyway and there's a couple of mine who live around here anyway." 

 

"Go ahead, I mean, I don't have anything better to suggest anyway." Zhengting shrugs. Xukun nods and pulls out his phone.

 

"I invited Ziyi." The older blonde stated. "Few things you might want to know about him. We've been friends for half of forever and our parents are business partners. Hence, he's also rich as hell. He might seem like a jerk, but he's actually super nice."

 

Zhengting nodded, smiling a little to himself. Who else seemed like a jerk but really was nice after all? Oh, definitely not the person next to him, who's name starts with Cai and ended with Xukun. 

 

After a couple minutes, Wang Ziyi, Xukun's friend was over at their house. Ziyi was tall, taller than bother Zhengting and Xukun. Damn, why was everyone around Zhengting just so tall nowadays? First Wenjun and now Ziyi. He had an undercut and the top of his hair was braided. He looked quite scary to Zhengting if he were to be honest. 

 

Somehow he didn't feel left out between the two older students, which he had fully expected, but they managed to hold a proper 3 way conversation, starting with courses, moving on to dance. Ziyi was big on b-boying, apparently, and while it wasn't anywhere near Zhengting's thing, it looked pretty cool. Zeren would probably like to see this. 

 

For some reason, Ziyi was also mesmerised when Zhengting informed him of his major and his dancing style. He started bugging him to show it, which he fully would have if he hadn't bumped his head. Thankfully, Xukun informed him of the injury and after a little bit of fuss over his bandaged head, he grabbed his laptop and found a video of his dance for an assignment a couple months back. 

 

The assignment only had 2 songs to choose from and it was really the whole challenge. It was had for Zhengting, since neither songs really matched his dancing style but he chose the slower song and worked with it. It turned out okay. Sure, it wasn't his best work, but it was nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Plus, Ziyi and even Xukun looked captured by his choreography. So he hadn't shown Xukun his dancing either. Right. He'd forgotten, what with this whole 1 month dance ban and weird stuff happening. 

 

When it was over, both of them looked absolutely awestruck. Ziyi whispered something to Xukun, making him slap the taller on his arm, hard, and his ears started turning a bright pink. 

 

They really did have a good time with Ziyi but he was busy with something and left early, and it was back to the two of them in the house. 

 

"I didn't know you were that good at dancing." Xukun complimented.

 

"Thanks." Zhengting responded. He had gotten lots of compliments for his dancing, so this should be no different, right?

 

Wrong.

 

At least, according to his heart, Xukun was special in some way.

 

Enough to make him jittery and fluttery, and for his heart to beat fast enough for his cheeks to tingle pink and red. Enough for it to be hard to look him straight in the eye without everything just getting worse. Enough to confuse him and mess with his emotions.

 

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry I was gone for so long!


	9. Moonflower

So. 

He was going to do this.

Ugh.

This was a horrible idea.

Well,

It was too late now to change his mind.

Right?

It was a good time.

Plus,

He would never do it if he didn't do it now.

But

What if he still hated him?

What if their barely established friendship broke?

Because of him?

What if he hated him even more?

Hopefully it works out.

He's going to regret doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a teaser for the next chapter? Which is coming out pretty soon but I thought this would add to it nicely so here ya go, it's not very hard to figure out, I don't think.


	10. White rose and Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White roses and pink and blue forget-me-nots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added chapter names, comment if you're confused!

So he knows this is a bad idea.

 

But he's not going to back out of it.

 

After all, it's him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Xukun stops by the flower shop once again. 

 

This time though, he hasn't spent forever looking for the right flowers. 

 

His eyes scan the small area full of plants.

 

Irises.

 

Lilies.

 

Roses.

 

White roses.

 

They remind him of him.

 

Him when he dances.

 

He picks them.

 

He looks further.

 

There are bunches of small blue flowers. 

 

Innocent and little.

 

A small bunch right beside the blue ones, pink, but identical.

 

They're so small, so beautiful.

 

They are perfect.

 

He picks those too, tells the florist.

 

The florist is a girl.

 

She is nice. She is pretty. She is comforting.

 

Her name is Jieqiong and she doesn't try to flirt with him.

 

She makes him feel confidant.

 

He could do this.

 

He would do this.

 

Jieqiong encourages him.

 

He words follow him on his ride back home.

 

His car is light, but his heart is heavy. 

 

Why?

 

Why had he even chosen to do this?

 

He knows why.

 

Because he couldn't stand himself longer if he hadn't.

 

So he walks in.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Zhengting must be in his room.

 

He knows that.

 

His brain wants him to stop and his heart is unsure, but his feet move and he has no choice but to let them go.

 

Let them steer him to Zhengting's room, where he knocks.

 

The door opens and Xukun's trance is broken at Zhengting's angelic voice.

 

"Kun?" Zhengting looks a little tired, but definitely beautiful still. He's wearing a knitted sweater, big enough for sweater paws. Reminder as to WHY he was doing this. Xukun pinches himself.

 

"Zhengting." He pauses. "I need to talk to you."

 

"Okay?" Zhengting looks even more confused.

 

"Come with me." Xukun doesn't bother to make up an excuse. 

 

They go on a walk, to the community forest. The flowers in Xukun's bag. They settle at a bench in the middle of the forest, where people didn't tend to go often.

 

"What is it?" Zhengting asks, still the look of confusion. He looks just as good in Xukun's jacket, which he has on now. He felt bad that he didn't even give the younger time to grab a jacket.

 

"You know Zhengting," He sighs deeply. "This is gonna be weird. Please don't get mad, okay?"

 

"Okay. now tell me." Zhengting's eyes, they don't make any sense.

 

"You're really incredible you know? You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. And the thing is...." Xukun pauses. He was doing this wrong.

 

"I sorta fell in love with you." He said it. Too late to fix anything now. He pulls out the bouquet and hands it to Zhengting.

 

"I know you might still hate me, but will you go out with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I'm sorry this is worse than yesterday's ending...
> 
> I'm so obsessed with flowers help I always use them as this weird poetic thing.
> 
> The first part of this chapter is like the teaser for it I posted! I'm sorry if the plot seems off that's because I never plan this and write whatever comes to mind and most of the time I don't bother to proofread, oops.


	11. Butterfly Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh

"I-,"

 

Zhengting is confused.

 

Really really confused.

 

Why was he in this situation?

 

Why him?

 

He wished he could just be at school like Wenjun, Zeren, Xingjie. 

 

Dancing.

 

Like he should be.

 

He wished he was with the kids.

 

Justin and Quanzhe.

 

Their new friends, Chengcheng and Nongnong.

 

he wished he could be like the kids.

 

When everything was a lot simpler.

 

When love was sweet kisses and shared secrets.

 

Melted chocolate and love confessions.

 

He remembers Justin and Chengcheng.

 

He envies them.

 

For their simplicity.

 

For their happiness.

 

Xukun was sitting next to him on the park bench, offering him flowers.

 

The flowers are pretty.

 

White roses and some tiny pink and blue flowers.

 

He loves flowers.

 

He likes them even better than the ones Xukun got him the first time.

 

The ones he dried, still has.

 

He found out that the white flowers are lily of the valley.

 

They're so pretty, but poisonous.

 

The roses, they're so pretty too. Innocent and beautiful.

 

Roses. Roses have thorns.

 

All things beautiful have a catch to them.

 

Of course they would.

 

Did Xukun just confess to him?

 

A million questions race through Zhengting's mind.

 

"Xukun, I,"

 

Xukun looks at him expectantly.

 

He knows what he wants to say.

 

Is he going to say it?

 

He should say it.

 

He can't breathe.

 

A million things all race through his mind.

 

Something's wrong.

 

He can't handle this.

 

He feels a little dizzy.

 

He's a coward, so he can't say it.

 

He can't breathe.

 

He won't say it.

 

He gets up from the bench, and runs away.

 

He can breathe now.

 

Because that's how Zhengting dealt with problems.

 

He ran away from them.

 

He runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry hate me if you want I guess yell at me in the comments I like hearing feedback. How much more would you hate me though, if this was the end of the story?
> 
> I never plan the plot so it kinda comes along as I go I guess writing when I'm tired and depressed isn't good? Also I felt like everyone was anticipating a happy ending so he're some angst


	12. Hyacinth

Zhengting's sitting on Wenjun's bed, the latter sitting at his desk chair, concerned. The taller had also called over Xinchun and Zeren when Zhengting camp knocking to his door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand but a crying mess, panicking and now there they were, the 3 trying to cheer up Zhengting and make him feel better while Zhengting stared into the flowers Xukun had gotten him. 

 

"You know," He speaks for the first time after he finished telling his story of what had happened earlier and why on earth he was crying. "I am such a complete fool"

 

"Don't say that " Xinchun disagreed immediately

 

"You're not, Ge." Added Zeren. Wenjun also nodded supportively. 

 

"But I am," he whined, curling up into a ball. " I should've just said yes. now he's probably heartbroken and thinks I hate him or something, when I actually like him. How am I gonna go home, how am I gonna look him in the face ever again? I feel so bad and I didn't even give him a proper answer, like what kind of idiot am I? I hate my panic attacks so fucking much." Zhengting started crying again. "I hate myself."

 

Nobody really knew what to say to that so everyone sort of just kept quiet. They joined Zhengting on the bed and gave him a big group hug while he continued to sob. Wenjun left the room and came back momentarily with some comfort food. Everyone was still quiet as the ate the food, someone turning on the TV, still quiet in the room until Zhengting discovered something deep in the pile of food.

 

"Wenjun, chocolate? Really?" He said disappointedly and shook his head jokingly and everyone laughed. 

 

"If you don't like it, don't eat it. Some people do actually eat chocolate you know." Wenjun replied as he tossed the chocolate bar to Xinchun and another to Zeren, who both peeled the bars and started eating, and picked one up for himself. "Are you sure you don't want one?" He asked as he offered it to Zhengting.

 

"Ew, no thanks you know I don't like chocolate." Zhengting crinkled his nose in distaste

 

"Your loss" Wenjun shrugged and took a bite of his chocolate bar. 

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about chocolate, the kids Zhengting babysits and Zeren's new dancer teacher for the year, who was awfully picky about every single thing ever. Something about balance whenever anyone did anything at all. 

 

"I don't get it," Zeren whined. "It's not like anyone's actually losing their balance and stumbling or falling, so what is he even talking about?" 

 

"Maybe not physical balance?" Xinchun asked. Zeren only shrugged in response. 

 

"Mr. Zhang is weird. He's always like balance this, balance that, you don't have enough balance! There's a big problem with your balance! Fix your balance! Like I don't even get it!" Zeren mocked, frustrated. 

 

They all laughed and the night went on, talking about Zeren's dance teacher and school and how Xinchun totally messed something up and how hilarious it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I updated and it's really short and I'm sorry but this is a filler chapter and I've been working and was also cut off from wifi, anyway I'm really sorry and I will update!!!!


	13. Orchids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchids aren't really symbolic of anything I just like them

Zhengting had pulled up the courage to come back and talk to Xukun again, even though unsure. The blond carefully knocked on the door before opening it. 

 

"Hi..." Xukun was sitting on his bed, on my phone. He looked rather... Fine for what had happened, but the younger could see his reddish eyes. 

 

"So um, I fucked up." He started. Maybe not the best way to start an explanation but it did it's job. 

 

"No you didn't, you don't like me the way I like you and that's okay." Oh well, maybe it  _didn't_ do it's job. Zhengting felt the panic building up again and chose to ignore it and compress it down as much as he could. It wasn't working but he wanted to do this. He did like him back and he  _had_ fucked up but now it was up to him to fix it, really. 

 

"No, you see," He tried explain again but Xukun put his phone down and interrupted him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen on a person.

 

"It's okay Zhengting, you don't have to lie to me." He could feel the hurt seeping through Xukun's words and the hurt went right to his heart. He really was trying his best now. This was hard. 

 

"Xukun, but," He tried again, without success.

 

"I'll be fine, don't worry, it's whatever." It definitely wasn't okay, or whatever but Zhengting didn't know how to comment on that without hurting him more or sounding like an asshole or both.

 

"Will you listen to me?" He asked, slightly frustrated.

 

"Okay." Xukun gave in quite easily and then all the words just started flowing out of his mouth without control. He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore but it didn't really matter. 

 

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I just, uh, panicked and didn't know what to do in the moment and that's why I ran away and it totally wasn't because I hated you or something please don't think that because I think I might also sorta like you but I have panic attacks and they happen and I can't help it and I had one right then and I'm so sorry to have left you hanging I totally didn't mean to I promise please don't hate me I'm so super sorry Xukun."

 

"What?" He really didn't want to have to repeat that but he would if he had to.

 

"I'm really so-" He again, gets interrupted.

 

"No, I heard that a dozen times. did you say..." "Did.... you say..... you, umm, liked.. me too?" Zhengting's never seen Xukun so flustered and cute and he wishes the older would let this side of him shine though more often because he is absolutely adorable.

 

"Yeah. Wait what?" He answers in a daze. 

 

"I guess I'll try this one more time then... Will you go out with me?" Zhengting's heart almost stops again but this time he won't run. He _will_ answer. 

 

"Yeah." He nodded. "I will." 

 

"Good, because I was getting worried." That sounded more like normal Xukun, but before Zhengting could say anything, The older tugged him down to the bed and kissed him, gently.

 

Kissing Xukun was like fireworks and cotton candy and floating on clouds and merry-go-rounds, all at once and it made Zhengting want to laugh out loud while not wanting to break the kiss off. 

 

Everything was alright now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is officially, done, my first multi chapter story on AO3 and I think it turned out okay? These last few sure aren't my best work but it's alright I guess? I might write a sequel if you guys want, I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @multifangirl-char if you want to come talk to me, scream at me, fangirl/fanboy/fan any other gender with me, or anything else, everyone is welcome!!


End file.
